


A loss too new

by QueenMangue



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baggenshield - Freeform, Feels, M/M, Thilbo, angstyy feelss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMangue/pseuds/QueenMangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Bilbo was shaking as he sat down beside his friend and closed his unblinking eyes for the final time, he Kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks and started mumbling something in his ear as if it was a secret only meant for him to hear and no one else. There were many things between them that were left unsaid and Bilbo regretted it. He regretted all those feelings still caged inside his heart, as he could not set them free for it was too late now.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A loss too new

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever attempt at Baggenshield.. so reviews are most welcome :)

There he was lying on the cold hard ground with his body unmoving and his eyes unblinking staring away into nothingness. After a very long time Thorin Oakenshield looked at peace when he drew his last breath and as his soul left his body to reside in the halls of Mahal.

Tears started streaming down Bilbo’s face as the realness of the sight before him slowly sat upon him with utmost terror, his body felt numb and suddenly he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. For the first time in the 50 years of his life, Bilbo wished to die. He wished to take the place of his friend whose body now lay peacefully on the icy ground. 

He ran up to where Thorin’s body was lying and stood still as his eyes met with those unblinking ones. As the sun rose above them those eyes seemed like an ocean- wide and deep and bluest of blue with rays of sunlight dancing upon its waves and penetrating through its surface to light the bottom. And at that exact moment even though those eyes were deprived of life, they looked as lively as ever.

Bilbo was shaking as he sat down beside his friend and closed his unblinking eyes for the final time, he Kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks and started mumbling something in his ear as if it was a secret only meant for him to hear and no one else. There were many things between them that were left unsaid and Bilbo regretted it. He regretted all those feelings still caged inside his heart, as he could not set them free for it was too late now.

“I am sorry Thorin, I  ... Am so so sorry” Bilbo spoke while touching Thorin’s forehead with his own, he was still holding his body in his arms, his hand caressing the cold ones hoping for a miracle that could bring the only person he loved back to him. He stayed like that for some time and after a while everyone started coming up one by one, gasping after seeing the sight before them.

The wind that night carried the cries of the loyal dwarves who were mourning the loss of their beloved king and his nephews and the sun which rose the next day brought no hope to the hobbit’s heart.

After bidding farewell to the company Bilbo left for the shire as early as possible as the empty halls of the kingdom only echoed the pain of his loss.

                                                                              ************

Months had passed since Bilbo’s arrival at the bag end but the loss still seemed too fresh to him. Each passing day would remind him of all the things he could have said to Thorin, of all the memories they could have shared if only Thorin would not have died. Each and every breath he took made him feel guilty for living because the person who was supposed to live with him had left him all alone in this world.

Bilbo regretted Thorin’s death but even more so he regretted his life, which always seemed so incomplete now without its other half.

 


End file.
